P3: The story of Kei Kazuki: Fuuka birthday special
by Sage's stories
Summary: A special story for Fuuka's birthday.


**Sorry for the upload before the new years, but, I wanted to celebrate Fu-chan's birthday. (Even though this is being uploaded three day after.) However, there will be some major spoilers that will go past arcs that happen before this point in the story of Kei Kazuki, so please proceed with caution. I also had a fun time making this special. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

12/22, Paulownia mall, evening

It was night out, and it was snowing lightly. I was walking down the sidewalk, thinking about the ordeal that we're facing; the true boss of Strega is planning something that involves an evil entity - Nyx. Kazuki-kun said not to worry about It, but...

I realised that today is my birthday, but I never really did anything during it...

"*Sigh* Kazuki-kun... You don't need to do this by yourself. I'm here too you know..." He thinks that Nyarlathnotep's player is his problem, and he should deal with it by himself when he really doesn't...

"Huh?" I saw someone with a familiar hoodie on, and navy blue on his back. "Kazuki-kun?" I saw him walking inside the mall. Naturally, I followed him. He went into the accessory store and stayed in there for a while until he came out... I continued to follow him all the way back to the dorm...

Iwatodai dormitory, Kazuki/Fuuka's room

I followed him back all the way to our room, still curious what he went to the accessory store for. Right after he went back inside our room, I went over to the door to unlock the door with my key...

"(Union) SURPRISE!" The moment I opened the door, I saw confetti flying in front of my face. Ko came out of the backside of Kazuki-kun's jacket and blew a party tongue. " Surprised, Sis Fuuka," Ko said with a smile on his face. "Happy birthday, Yamagishi," Rin-chan also said with a smile on her face. "Gotcha," Kazuki-kun said triumphantly.

"Everyone... How did you guys know it was my birthday?" "You don't think I don't know anything about my girlfriend." "No, but..." "Sis Fuuka shouldn't be surprised; we asked ice queen Mitsuru for your birthday." "Ko, that's rude!" "...But you said it too, Kazuki-nee." "I did?" "Yeah, you also Rin-Rin was the same." "No I didn't! I have no idea what you're talking about...!"

I saw Shizuka-chan cracking her knuckles. "M.G., calm down now..." "A word outside Kazuki..." Shizuka-chan dragged Kazuki-kun out of the room, and closed the door behind her. I heard a lot of loud noises coming from outside. When Kazuki-kun and Shizuka-chan came back in, she put him on the bed. "He's asleep." "AHH! SHIZU-CHAN KILLED KAZUKI-NEE!" "And you're next!" "...!"

Shizuka-chan went over to the doorway... "Ko, let's leave these two be." "Huh, but I wanted to play with Sis Fuuka and Kazuki-nee." "I'll buy you some candy." Immediately after hearing that, Ko scurried out of the room to get some sweets.

"Oww! That hurt!" Kazuki-kun was waking up. "Oh, are you alright? Do you need healing?" "I'm fine." "Good..."

Kazuki-kun sat down on the floor... "Kazuki-kun..." "Yeah?" "Are you okay?" "Yeah, totally fine." "...But what about Nyarlathnotep's player? He's still out there, and..." "Fuuka, everything will be fine, I promise."

He put his hand over mine. It felt warm...

"Oh, also, I got you something..." "Really?" "Yeah, but you need to close your eyes." "Okay..."

I closed my eyes as I was told to do... I felt Kazuki-kun wrap something around me. "Okay, open your eyes." When I did, I looked down to find a necklace wrapped around my neck. "*Gasp* This is beautiful." "Thanks, I saved up the money to get it." "Thank you..." I felt happy that he bought this for me...

"Umm... Kazuki-kun." "Yeah?" "When is your birthday?" "Sorry, but it already passed." "When!?" "...During the second day before you execution." "Oh..."

I remember all of that; he came to save me, and for doing that, he got a scar on his chest.

"Is it...alright if I--" "Go right ahead..." I put my hand on his chest... I was so scared when he came to rescue me, because I thought He was gonna die. And that last fight with Minako... It terrified me.

"I'm sorry." "Huh?" "I'm sorry for being so weak! I couldn't do anything to stop them from killing Aragaki-senpai, I couldn't stop you from getting hurt! I'm so sorry! I feel like nothing when I see you all in front of me, and when they fought; I felt insignificant..."

"That's a lie!" "..." "You told me that you slapped Minako when she insulted me, right?" "Yes." "You also stood in front of the Reaper just to protect me, remember?" "Yes." "So... You are significant. I came to save you, Rin came to save you, Ko came to help us save you. So as far as I know it: you are somebody, you're Fuuka Yamagishi! A woman I love, and the woman I wanna marry some day!"

I was astounded by what he said to me. It me so happy that I couldn't contain my tears. "*Sniffle*" "Come here..." He brought me closer to him. I was still crying, but not out of sadness, but happiness... My birthdays were always so empty, and I got use to it. Now, It was the happiest day of my life. I'm so grateful to Kazuki-kun, Shizuka-chan, and everyone else.

"*Sniffle* Kazuki-kun..." "Yo." "I love you so much... Y-You mean the world to me; I would gladly give my life for you." "Me too... Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that." "Yeah..."

I basked in the warmness around him. Soon enough, I felt tired. ...Then, I fell to sleep. I always remembered that birthday as the first birthday that I felt like I belonged somewhere; that I was loved by people dear to me. Years after that, I still wore the necklace around my neck.

But the next few days after were the days that would decide our fates, and Kazuki-kun's was nothing short of one thing: horribal...

But I didn't know about any of that then. I was too busy being happy to even think about the future of that awful game between the Gods of the human psyche... It truly was a happy birthday...

 **I love this ship to death! Also, if you like this, please follow my other fic: The story of Kei Kazuki. And comment on this and tell me what you thought of it. Until the next time; peace...** **P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
